Sophia Dimitrov
Sophia Dimitrov '''is a main character in Season 1 and a new student at the Point Dume Academy in Fearless Diva Production Series' '''Inferno. She is a chrone, or a type of powerful witch. Sophia used to live in an orphanage in Bulgaria, but fled after being burned at the stake. As of Down the Rabbit Hole, she is friends with Josh Frazer and may have a possible attraction towards him. She is on good terms with Tara Linn and Bella Martin, her roommates. However, she is currently rivals with Sienna Kronin. Due to growing up in an orphanage, Sophia is rather guarded and has lived her whole life waiting for people to walk out on her. She has trouble letting people in, much less trusting them. Down the Rabbit Hole The season opens with Sophia being burned at the stake. She soon wakes up in an unfamiliar place which she soon finds out is Point Dume Academy. She is then told that she is a witch by Nathan Specter, the headmaster of the school. However she is in fact a Crone. She then visits Grimm's Cafe with Josh Frazer. The pair soon bump into Sienna Kronin and her boyfriend Phillip Jones. She makes fun of Sophia and then proceeds to flirt with Josh. However, Sophia and Josh brush the pair off before leaving. Once the two are outside, Sophia believes she saw her ex boyfriend Eric Evergreen, but he vanished once a car drove past. Sophia finds out she is sharing a room with Bella Martin and Tara Linn who are BFF's they welcome Sophia with open arms. Highway to Hell Sophia wakes up in her new room with her new friends and it's her first official day at Point Dume. She is walked to class by Josh who explains that he, in fact, woke up especially for her. Once she is in class, Philip Jones begins to flirt with her again, but she ignores his attempts. She meets Jamie Moores and the two exchange in a friendly conversation before getting placed into a group with each other and Philip. Back in her room, Bella makes a passing comment how she is jealous of the girls' new love lives. Sophia begins to look for photos and notices a blonde boy she has yet to meet standing next to Bella. She is then told that it was Bella's ex boyfriend, Todd Rollings, and that the reason the pair broke up was because Todd had a crush on Jamie. Born Under A Bad Sign Sophia sits in Josh Frazer's car blindfolded as he takes her to some destination. Josh says that it's a surprise when she asks where he is taking her. Sophia jokes that if he is taking her to her death, she will make him very sorry. As Josh guides her, her feet meet the sand and she soon realizes that she is at the beach. Josh, Arabella, Tara, Daimon and her new friends wanted to throw her a surprise party to welcome her. Sophia thinks about Josh and knows that there is more than platonic feelings there. However, due to her last relationship, she is hesitant about entering a new one. After a short encounter with a drunk Phillip, she leaves to find Josh. She discovers him in the same place he was before she left him to greet people. She calls him a brat saying that he didn't even spend five minutes saying hi to people and, due to him drinking a little, he finds the courage to place his hand on her thigh and curl it around her hip. Sophia jokes around about how if she had to endure conversation, then he should too. He asks if she has him wrapped around her finger that much and she says that she does. After some more playful banter, the two share their first kiss. After the party dies down, Josh takes Sophia back to her dorm and they discuss their kiss. He asks if she likes him or if she just kissed back on impulse. Josh admits that he likes Sophia a lot and wants to take her on a date and, after saying that she's afraid of pushing him away, she decides to give their new relationship a chance. The Three Faces of Sophia The episode begins with Sophia having a disturbing dream about her mother and about her horrific appearance as a fully fledged chrone. Waking up in the middle of the night, Sophia makes her way down into the kitchen and runs into Daimon Abigor. The two are refreshingly honest and open with each other about their pasts and bond while she prepares a traditional Bulgarian meal for breakfast. She is knocked unconscious and awakens with a group of other students chained up in a room that rapidly fills with water. Her powers are unable to help her and she feels useless until Arabella Martin provides them all with a plan of action for their escape. After escaping, Sophia is encouraged by Daimon to use her powers to channel Tara's foxfire to dry everyone off. When Specter and the other teachers reveal themselves, Sophia utters her feelings in native Bulgarian, which Josh rather enjoys, only to be rebuked by him for being fresh in front of the other kids. She is mortified when she has to change in front of Daimon in the simulator room, who acts just like Josh. During the battle Sophia learns that her energy balls were ineffective against undead creatures, but Bella and Damon help her to produce fire balls and she is able to properly join the fight. When the simulated Agoroth takes the fight to Sophia directly, she bears witness to all of her friends dying before her eyes. When Agoroth attacks the simulated Josh before her, her power overwhelms the simulator destroying the room with a violent explosion. She and Josh find themselves in a world without time where they are given a glimpse into their possible future. Upon awakening after three days in the real world, Sophia joins Bella Tara and Jamie on a late night undercover mission to get some answers after Nathan and the other school teachers fail to tell them much. She finds a diary belonging to her father, Nicholas Dimitrov which, when read, transports the group into the the past to witness the several of their parents when they were young. The next day she is at Grimm's Cafe with Josh, Tara and Daimon. She is hit on by the new staff member, Connor, which Sophia uses to tease Josh, prompting a romantic display of affection. When Bella comes into the diner with her new guy Adam, Sophia is disturbed by the way he looks at her and hesitates to greet him, which Bella notices and takes offense at, speaking to Sophia privately before leaving with Adam. Sophia's performance in the simulator room is discussed late at night by the members of O.R.B.S. Dream A Little Dream of Me Sophia meets up with Daimon again in the kitchen, unable to sleep again. Her visions of Eric are getting worse, happening even during waking hours in the middle of conversations, where she dreams of him killing all her friends. She continues to damage her relationship with Arabella by not talking about her past when another vision forces her to remain silent. During a meeting with Specter, she looks concerned by the words of Alazne's vision. That night, in the graveyard, Sophia finally opens up to Daimon about her past with Eric and tries to convince Daimon that he is not at fault for causing Kiera's death. Unlike Daimon, Kiera resolves to let go of the past and embrace her future with Josh. The episode ends when she sees that Eric is alive and has come to Point Dume looking for her. The Things You Can't Outrun TBA TBA Josh Frazer Josh and Sophia meet in Down the Rabbit Hole. They both feel an attraction to each other but, prior to Born Under A Bad Sign, they stay friends. In Born Under A Bad Sign, the two decide to start a relationship. In The Three Faces of Sophia they share several intimate kisses, and are offered a glimpse into their future which shows a lifelong partnership and children. Eric Evergreen Eric is Sophia's ex-boyfriend. There is more to be revealed about their past together. Extremely beautiful with striking features and a naturally glowing complexion. Best part about her is her eyes as she uses them to be very manipulative at times. She makes sure that she is very stylish all the time, always has to look good and will always wear a classy dress or skinny jeans and a lacy top. I81563 lily-collins-photo-shoot-by-nicky-johnston-2010-019-652x1024.jpg Lilly.jpg Lily.jpg Eric and Sophia gif.gif Maxim and Sophia.jpg New-outtake-of-Lily-for-Vogue-2012-lily-collins-32393608-781-1024.jpg Sophiacreepypic.png Alex-Lily-alex-pettyfer-30473666-500-500.jpg Jophia.jpg Josh and Sophia gif.gif 2.gif Josh and Sophia gif.gif Sophiaspell.png Sophiamay.jpg Wikiabg.jpg Sophiabw.jpg Main2.jpg Tophia3.jpg Crone3.jpg Sophmon.jpg r Sophia03.gif Sophia02.gif Sophia.gif Tumblr m5hiatZEyY1rpwd9j.gif Tumblr ljyv6s1p1l1qa1laco1 500.gif Lilly Collins-01.jpg Lilly Collins-02.jpg Energy Manipulation.gif Daphia.gif Daphia2.gif|'Daimon and Sophia hanging out' Sophia Ice.png|''Sophia Character portrait for 1B'' Sophia and Josh.jpg Josh and Sophia photobooth pics.jpg|Josh and Sophia Photobooth Date Sophia summer.jpg Sophia1A.png Sophia1AB.png Sophia concerned.gif Pretty Necklace.png Duality-by-d3rkangel.jpg *When it comes to music she is a bit behind the times, but she is a fan of: Paula Abdul, Whitney Houston, Madonna, Tiffani, Debbie Gibson, Cindy Lauper, Pat Banatar Janet and Michael Jackson as well as No Doubt and The Black Eye Peas. Category:Character Donations Category:Female Characters Category:Witch Category:Dimitrov Family Category:Romanoff Family Category:Slavic Characters Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters Category:Season 1 Bloodlines Guest Characters Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno)